


a million miles away

by aristotle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji Week 2017, i didnt beta read this i apologize, literally just some early relationship fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristotle/pseuds/aristotle
Summary: “I’m here, darling. Go back to sleep.”mcgenji week day 1: starting out





	a million miles away

**Author's Note:**

> just some early relationship mcgenji to start out the week......

McCree had gone silent on the other end of the line.

Genji didn’t worry much; he had a tendency to get quiet when he was drinking. It was endearing, really, how differently he reacted to alcohol than most. There was nothing but the slow sound of Jesse’s breath over the phone and the swig of a bottle.

“Still drinking?” He asked in a whisper.

“Mm.” McCree hummed on the other line. “I peeled off the label.”

“Are you nervous?” It wasn’t a strange question to ask; it was one of McCree’s nervous ticks, he’d come to notice. Normally Genji was around to calm him; massage his wrist until he let go of the bottle or leave a soft kiss at the nape of his neck until he relaxed.

He laughed softly, like he wasn’t completely awake when he answered. “No. I like how it feels under my nails, I think.”

Genji leaned back in his chair. “Like an ADHD thing?” It was an equally plausible theory; whenever McCree was away from the base long enough to run out of his meds he got antsy. This, too, could normally be appeased with Genji’s presence. Such a remedy was unfortunately off the table at the moment.

“Maybe.” He chuckled again, quietly. “Maybe alcohol amps it up.”

Genji laughed in response, a low sound filtered through his artificial larynx. “I’m sorry I had to fly back.”

“Stop apologizing for that, Genj. I practically know your medical schedule by heart now.”

He made a soft smile into the phone, a subconscious pull of his lips that he knew could not be seen by his companion. “I know.”

“Get some sleep. What is it, two in the morning over there?”

“Mm.”

“I’ll be home soon.”

“I know. Stay alive for twenty-four hours, please.”

McCree laughed, a little louder at that. “I’ll try my best. Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night, Jesse.”

The silence that echoed through the room as the call came to an end pounded in Genji’s ears. He had gotten used to the typical chatter of the halls from McCree and Gabe’s quarters in the recent months; the pitch darkness and quiet of the medical wing had finally become unfamiliar when he found himself back within its halls.

It was a small procedure, just to increase mobility in his limbs and make his body look slightly less… robotic. Wires were taken where they weren’t needed, makeshift panels of black and red began turning into smooth planes of white and green. He was starting to feel more comfortable in his own body, but these upgrades were not the only reason.

The other cause of his newfound peace was currently halfway across the globe.

When McCree got back the next night, Genji was fast asleep in his hospital bed. His hair was matted against his forehead; he’d been sweating. It was typical for him to get fevers the days after more invasive surgeries.

McCree was a little upset at the sight of it; normally the cowboy was inseparable from his companion after a surgery. Had the mission not been a top priority, he would’ve flown back with Genji in a heartbeat. Part of him is angry at himself for not flying back anyways.

Not that there was any use in such thoughts now.

Jesse pressed a soft kiss against his forehead as he pulled himself softly into the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around Genji’s waist as he pulled him snug against his chest.

“Mm…?”

“It’s just me.”

“I’m all sweaty.” Genji spoke in a whisper, leaning into Jesse’s touch despite himself.

“Like I’ve ever given a shit about hygiene. You’re warm.” He replied in an equal whisper, keeping his hands on Genji’s hip as he turned to face him. Genji’s eyes were half lidded, his lips pulling into a soft smile as he set his hand flat against McCree’s chest.

“I have a fever.”

“Go back to sleep.”

Jesse brushed hair off of his forehead and hummed against his shoulder.

“I’m here, darling. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
